Ali Baba Saluja
Ali Baba Saluja, formerly known as Wonderman Ali Baba, is the former third prince of Balbadd, a Dungeon Capturer and Aladdin's King Candidate. His name is also translated as Alibaba and his last name as Sarja. Appearance Ali Baba is an average sized young man with blond hair and amber eyes. He usually wears an traditional arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife. He wears a small red rope around his neck at all times. Personality At first, Ali Baba only seemed to care about money and opportunities, but it's soon revealed that he possesses a noble nature, being able to risk his own life to help complete strangers. He is as devoted to justice as he is to his friends, and would do anything to help the people of his homeland, Balbadd. His impulsive personality is both his biggest flaw and the key to his strength. History .]] Ali Baba was born at Balbadd City, in the kingdom of Balbadd, son of Balbadd's King and Anise, a former maid at the palace, who became a prostitute and single mother in the slums of the city, it is stated that she was very kind, and their life was happy despite the difficulties. Somewhere at this point, Ali Baba befriended Cassim, they grew together, but Cassim's father was of a violent nature, and that drew the line between their fates. After Cassim's father left the city, Anise adopted both Cassim and his sister Mariam, making them become brothers of Ali Baba. They were happy, but when Anise succumbed to a deadly disease, Cassim had to take the family's lead. At a point, the king of Balbadd arrived at the slums, claiming to be Ali Baba's father and offering to take him to the palace, after a fight with Cassim, he decides to go with him. In the palace, he was raised as the third prince of Balbadd. At first, he was ignored and considered a "brat from the slums" by most of the palace's people, including princes Ahbmad and Sahbmad, and even the king himself ignored him most of the time. Ali Baba was teached in several fields, from fencing to languages, etiquette, economics (which he really enjoyed), mathematics and philosophy, and after a time, people started treating him more properly, and even prince Sahbmad became close to him. One night, Ali Baba snuck out of the palace to take a lok at the slums but there was nothing in there, no trace of junkyard street nor his folk, and in the way back, he met Cassim. Cassim invited Ali Baba for a drink, and the respect the adults had for a brat like him impressed the prince. After getting drunk, Ali Baba ended up telling him how he escaped the palace by digging a hole through the wall's weak spots and, although he didn't told him were the wall was weak, he was tracked down by one of Cassim's underlings. After some time of peace, the king got sick with a chronic disease, and told Ali Baba that he loved Anise and would have liked to marry her, but the royalty would never have accepted the king marrying a maid. He was then requested to be the next king, but refused, saying that he didn't belonged to the palace, and that his brothers could handle the country. Cassim used his Fog Troupe to invade the palace and steal its treasure after this, the king's condition deteriorated greatly, and in the next morning, his majesty passed away, leaving Ali Baba in a confused state of mind, and he left the country. From that point on, he became a traveler, taking many jobs, until he met the magi Aladdin. Plot Dungeon Arc= Ali Baba is first introduced as a cart driver taking the wine dealer Budel to the city of Qishan. He then meets Aladdin, as the magi asks if he can eat some Budel's apples, Ali Baba says that if he had money, he'd have apples and exchanges a few words with the wine dealer. Ali Baba then needs to calm Budel down after Aladdin asks him why he has boobs, since he's a man, and the group is forced to take a break, where the cart driver explains to Aladdin all of his dreams of conquering dungeons. Shortly after the break, Budel insults Ali Baba's dreams, which causes him to become angrry (although he controls himself) and lose control of the cart when the group encounters a Desert Hyacinth. As a little girl falls on the "mouth" of the plant, Budel offers Ali Baba more money if he helps him saving his wine barrels, which causes him to punch his boss and throwing a wine barrel at the hyacinth to save the child, but it's not enough and Aladdin throws the rest of them. Ali Baba then leaves the hyacinth's mouth with the girl. The caravan and the little girl's mother thank Ali Baba for saving them and offer to pay the compensation for the lost wine, but he refuses, saying that he would work and pay it himself. Aladdin shows his borrowed djinn, Ugo, to the people around him, causing Ali Baba to develop a plan in which he would pretend to be the magi's friend, so that he would help him in exploring dungeons. In Qishan, Ali Baba befriends Aladdin, but is soon confronted by his boss, who says that they owed a compensation of 1000 dinal, and that the man who would receive Budel's wine, Jimal, was talking about making him a slave. Ali Baba says that he will pay the compensation by "dungeon diving" and presents Aladdin to his boss as his number one servant, which makes him mad at him until he takes the magi to a brothel and says that he is his "partner, buddy and friend". In the brothel, Ali Baba is forced to receive service from Elizabeth, the most "beautiful" of the hostresses. Ali Baba and Aladdin take a look at the seventh dungeon, Amon and head to the bazaar to buy supplies and weapons, the two of them meet Morgiana and Budel in a chance meeting and end up being mistaken for slave thieves and run into the dungeon to escape the local police. Inside the dungeon, Ali Baba and Aladdin follow the paths, fight several slimes and even a King Slime, which causes the magi to become exhausted and fall unconscious. Ali Baba takes him to a safe place so he can rest, but the duo is quickly found by Jimal and his slaves, Morgiana and Goltas. Jimal shows interest in Aladdin's powers and orders Ali Baba's death, but decides to take him along after he defeats Goltas. Almost immediately, the group finds a passage in the form of a dragon head, where a stone plate written in the language of Tran. Jimal starts translating it wrong, but Ali Baba understands it right away, and confuses the words to take them out of the treasure's way. Ali Baba falls in a trapdoor with spikes in the ground and his fall gets off-screened. .]] .]] Ali Baba manages to survive by kicking the wall, launching his body towards a safe spot, and started searching for Aladdin. He finds him having a chat with Morgiana, arriving at the time she tells him that they left his friend to die, the magi uses his magic turban and carries both of them away from the slave and straight to the trapdoor Ali Baba had found. Inside the trapdoor, there was a passageway with a large sealed door at its end, Aladdin opens it by using the magic phrase "Open Sesame", inside, there's an ancient city containing several greek-style statues, the magi refers to it as a Necropolis, a ghost civilization located outside of the "Room of Fortitude". After opening another seal door, the duo arrives to a nearly empty storage room, where they are found by Jamil, Goltas (that had been slashed to near death by his master) and Morgiana. As Aladdin drives Morgiana away, Ali Babadecides to talk with the boss, but Jamil suffers a mental breakdown due to the stress of fighting the slimes, and blames Ali Baba for everything bad that happened to him. After defewatin Jamil's Qishan Royal Swordsmanship with his Balbadd Royal Swordsmanship, he puts the boss in submission, but then he calls Morgiana. In a second, she travels a long distance and tries to kick Ali Baba, who dodges the blow and invites her to join him and Aladdin, she pretends to accept and procceeds to handshake him, throwing him against a pillar. In the ground, Ali Baba is kicked by Jamil, who gives his sword (a customized épée) to Morgianna and tells her to kill their opponent. As she tries to stab Ali Baba, Aladdin fires magoi at the blade, breaking it, and defeats Morgiana right away, taking his flute back from Jimal. Ali Baba and Aladdin release the dungeon's djinn, Amon, making the room become full of treasures and regaining the city's colors. Ugo releases himself from Aladdin's flute and talks to Amon, that explains what a magi really is. Ali Baba asks if he can take some treasures, and is permitted to take all he wants. The dungeon starts to crumble, sealed by Judal, and everyone, except for Jimal and Goltas, gets out of the dungeon through a passage open by Amon. Ali Baba is the only one to wake up in the site of the dungeon, and is greeted as a hero by the city folk, being granted the title of leader of Qishan in less than three days. His first action was to free all of the city's slaves. After talking to Morgiana, Ali Baba sets on his journey to Balbadd to solve the kingdom's problems, hoping to meet Aladdin in his path. |-| Balbadd Arc= |-| Sindria Arc= |-| Zagan Arc= |-| Second Sindria Arc= |-| World Exploration Arc= Gallery AliAnime.png|Ali Baba in the upcoming anime series. Category:Male CharactersCategory:Citizens of BalbaddCategory:RoyaltyCategory:Dungeon CapturersCategory:Fog Troupe